


Can't win when it's three against one

by cian1675



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: In which Kyungsoo somehow ends up as the chew toy to Baekhyun's and Sehun's insatiable biting kink and Jongdae's not helping.





	Can't win when it's three against one

There’re twin sets of teeth marks down his chest – more hidden in the crook of his inner thighs – scattered, overlapping and mixed with scratch marks. Kyungsoo prods the one circling his right nipple, a ring of red, spotty with purple where the veins were broken from dull teeth. In the morning light, his reflection in the mirror looks about the same as he feels, which is –

“Tired?”

Jongdae’s voice is soft, sleep gritty but his chest is warm when he walks up to rest his chin against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, arms wrapping across his middle. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, relaxes into the embrace.

“Yeah. You know how Baekhyun and Sehun are, especially when both of them are together –”

Jongdae half giggles, half snorts. “They just encourage each other in the bedroom, you know –”

Kyungsoo would roll his eyes if they weren’t already closed. “They indulge each other’s biting kink, which is fine if I’m not the only chew toy they have.”

Jongdae sniggers, and Kyungsoo pinches his arm, feeling vaguely satisfied when Jongdae yelps.

“You’re lucky you came home late yesterday after they were already spent or you’ll be looking the same.”

“Like I got mauled by two wild animals?” Jongdae teases, making snapping noises with his teeth. Kyungsoo twists around within Jongdae’s arms, punches him in the chest – his smooth, _unblemished_ chest.

“Shut up, you’re not funny.”

“Yeah, you’re really not,” Baekhyun shouts from underneath the duvet, and both Kyungsoo and Jongdae turn, see just a head of messy hair peeking out under the covers. Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed he’d woken up.

“Shut up, Baek. You’re not funny either,” Kyungsoo grumbles, pushes Jongdae’s finger away when he tries to trace over the marks a little too roughly with his nail.

“Yep, that’s right, cos we all know _I’m_ the funniest.”

The last voice comes from under the duvet as well, a little petulant, and from the way Sehun’s feet are wriggling at the end of the bed – duvet too short to cover his long legs – he’s probably awake as well.

“ _Sure_ ,” Kyungsoo deadpans, trying to think of a retort, only to yell because Jongdae suddenly bites his bicep, _hard_. “What the hell, Kim Jongdae –”

There’s only a cheeky grin, eyes curved into crescent, feigned innocence.

“Sorry, it was just too tempting.”

Someone whoops – probably Baekhyun – and then Sehun’s pushing the covers off, revealing his face and Baekhyun’s, eyes twinkling despite their sleepy appearances.

“See, it’s not just me and Baekhyunie. Jongdae thinks you’re nice to bite too, you can’t blame us.”

Kyungsoo would protest, but then Jongdae suddenly holds him down, and after that it’s three against one, his boyfriends only adding to the mess of marks on his body from last night while they themselves stay unblemished.

 

 

(Next time, Kyungsoo swears, next time, but for now, he’s too tired – too in blind stupid love – to do anything more then put up a brief but useless struggle before he gives up and lets them do what they want. _Next time_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I don't know what kind of bed arrangement would fit four grown men but let's just imagine it works out somehow.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675) | [tumblr](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cian1675)


End file.
